


Litte One’s Greater Adventure

by LittleKinkAtelier



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Child Abuse, Creampie, Grooming, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKinkAtelier/pseuds/LittleKinkAtelier
Summary: When 13-year-old Cyrus discovers a market for his developing body online he suckered into a deal with a man who promises him a lot of money for a little fun.Where it started may not be where it ends for Cyrus as he meets with his older sugar daddy to be taught about the things only naughty little boys do.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Litte One’s Greater Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> So this Story just started like this and I dont have a fixed plan for it in mind but I’m willing to write about whatever is wished for. So if there’s a special thing you want Cyrus to experience, let me know!

Cyrus sat at his desk, starring at the open laptop in front of him. He was supposed to study and yet he had opened the secondhand market-website and starred at the opened listings. A classmate of him had told him about it during lunch break when both of them were discussing options to make some money. He had pointed out how much money there was to be paid and how little work was actually involved. “You just talk to them a bit and then they’ll pay you like 50$! Isn’t that just crazy good?” He had said it was true.

The listings were from other people, presumably from his middle school or others in town, all written in rather cryptic code to make sure outsiders would not get involved with the business too much. Cyrus had a vague idea that it must be forbidden but he was doing it on his own accord, so where was the trouble in that?

So he clicked on the button >Post new listing<.

The blank text field opened and as his mind went as blank. He switched back to another tab where he had opened a listing by some guy or girl offering small tasks in exchange for money. He tried to replicate their language when he started with his own text.

“ **Searching for some help with tasks around the household?**

My name’s Cyrus, 13, and I live downtown, so I’m flexible with coming to you.

Text me if you have something to do and I’m sure we’ll find a price.”

He thought about signing it off with his name but then again, this wasn’t a letter, was it? So he left it as it was and just hovered over >Posting< with the mouse cursor. He heard his mother cooking at the stove in the kitchen next door and a wave of memories rushed over him. Whenever he wanted something she couldn’t afford. Sneakers, school books, going to the hairdresser regularly. All the little things he had been denied. He wanted them, and a little bit of attention too. So he clicked on the button to post the listing and immediately closed the page after it.

Cyrus was no good with waiting and for some reason his heart started beating in his chest like crazy as if his body knew he had dipped his toes into something that wasn’t right and wasn’t meant for him.

He started working on his homework, burying his head in math that he didn’t quite understand but his mother could never afford a tutor for him so he had to make due with what he had. That old laptop and his crappy phone that barely supported the latest versions of all apps he needed to keep up with his schoolwork. He would need to save up some money for a better one, he thought just before his phone vibrated on the desk next to his opened book. Cyrus tensed up for a second before relaxing again. He saw the glowing screen slightly from the side of the phone and his heart was beating in his chest. Nervously biting his tongue, Cyrus picked up the phone and read:

User has sent you a message about your listing. Read it now!

His heart started to hammer in his chest again as he unlocked the old phone - the system taking seconds to react to his commands and only slowly loading the app. Minutes seemed to pass and Cyrus saw his chance to work slip away from him already.

Then the message loaded.

“Hey Cyrus, I could need a helping hand or two around my house and garden. You think you’d be up for it? Richard”

He contemplated. Was this a legit offer like his friend suggested? He wasn’t sure. So he decided to reply and just ask right away. Could always just block the weirdo, right?

“Hey Rich. Yeah, I guess I am. But I never did work like that before so...”

“Like that? What have you been doing then?”

“Nothing really...”

“Don’t worry, man. I don’t expect you to be the best gardener in the world or something”

“Well that’s good then”

Richard was typing and the three dots indicating that were driving Cyrus insane.

“I have some gardening to do but I won’t pay much for that work.”

“How much is not much?”

“About 10$ for a day.”

Cyrus’ heart sank. That was just not enough for him to buy anything. If that was the good money his friend had promised, he would stay poor. It had been a little too convenient to be true.

“But if that’s not enough for you, I have something else that you might wanna hear. Since you came on here”

“Hm?”

“If you send me a photo of you I’ll give you 50$”

“Just like that?!? Why you need that?”

“I like knowing how the other person looks and if they are really 13. Many people are scammers, you know? Trying to cheat me out of my money. Are you a scammer?”

“NO! Okay, okay. Just like... a selfie or what?”

“Yeah and write my name on your hand, okay? So I know its real. You got a green shirt?”

“Yea”

“But that on. Then I know you’re real. And give me your Pay-info.”

Cyrus looked around his room. 50$, just like that! He had to do it. He jumped up from his chair and to his closet, opened it and searched for his green sports jersey. Quickly he pulled it over his head and grabbed the phone. Again it ages to open the camera und more seconds to switch to the front camera. Cyrus looked at himself. His blond hair was messy but it suited him. His big brown eyes were looking at the camera and he smiled shyly.

After he put Richard’s name on the back of his hand, he placed that one on his shoulder and posed a bit to look less like a child and more mature.

After he was pleased with a picture he switched back to the app and sent it to Richard along with his Pay-info.

“Took so long I thought you’re a scammer and are ditching me, little one.”

“Sry, no! My phone is pretty old so it takes for eveeeeer to do anything. You got the pic?”

“Yeah I did. Thanks. Did anyone ever tell you how pretty your eyes are?”

Heat rushed through Cyrus. His eyes had always been a weak point for him. He thought of them as plain and boring, not blue or green like the ones many models have. Nobody had ever said a word to compliment them. Now this random person found out his weak spot just like that and even said he liked it! He quickly picked up the phone again to reply to Richard.

“Actually no. I always thought they are boring”

“I love brown eyes like yours! One of my favorite actors has them too. You know him? Jason Grey.”

“No”

“google him”

Cyrus opened a tab on his computer and waited for the site to load in before the typing the name into the search bar. The search revealed some pictures of muscular, half-naked man with short brown hair and hazel-colored eyes. Cyrus’ cheeks reddened. This guy was a pornstar and upon clicking on the >photos< section was revealed to be a gay pornstar. The boy’s first immediate reaction was to hover over the x to close the tab. But he didn’t. He hadn’t looked much at porn before, just with some of his classmates. That porn had involved women being fucked by men, sometimes sensual, sometimes rough and as if the women was in pain. Cyrus hadn’t found much pleasure in the imagery and just agreed with his friends when they stated how hot and sexy it was, how much they wanted to find a girl like that, a tit to squeeze.

But the pictures he saw now where screenshots from gay porn videos and something in him tensed. He liked his bottom lip before mindlessly clicking on a picture to load it. It showed that Jason-guy standing behind a guy on all fours, face buried in the sheets of the bed before him. He had one hand on the other guy’s hip and seemed to hold it in place while in the middle of the screenshot you saw a thick cock disappearing in the other man’s asshole.

Cyrus closed the tab abruptly. It felt dirty to look at that. He turned his gaze back to his phone.

Richard had texted again.

“You alright or already got a hand in your pants? ;)”

“I... I never looked at porn before...”

“Really? You’re missing out.”

Cyrus swallowed before contemplating. But before he reached a conclusion, Richard wrote again. “Did you like what you saw?”

“I didn’t see much. It looked like it hurts”

“Never tried touching your butthole?”

“No.”

“You should. I know a lot of guys who do it everyday”

“Isn’t it like super nasty and dirty... dont really wanna try that”

“Well, you could clean yourself before, right?”

“Maybe”

“You know what, little one. Let’s make a deal. Tonight, you take a shower and try putting in a finger. Then you text me and tell me how it felt. I’ll pay you another 30$.”

“I dont really want to do that...”

“... guess Ill find another guy who isn’t that childish then and doesn’t mind a little adventure”

Cyrus was grabbed by panic. He thought about it again but not a lot.

“No, okay, okay. I really need the money. Ill do it!”

“Send me a picture if you really want the money ;)”

“Cyrus, dinner time!” His mother yelled through the closed door and Cyrus took a deep breath. His mum’s shouts lead to him noticing that his cock had become a little hard under his sweatpants and he swallowed. That hadn’t happened like that before. He shook his head a little. “Coming!”

He quickly texted Richard about dinner time and let him know he’d be in the shower afterwards. His chat partner just typed “k” in reply as if not believing him and Cyrus immediately felt bad. He had thought about blocking Richard although the other one hadn’t done anything to justify that. Cyrus grumbled about his own stupidity but got up and went to the kitchen for dinner.

He was absentminded while eating and tried to hurry it before excusing himself into the bathroom. After he had dumbed his pajamas next to the shower on the floor he slowly stepped out of his clothing and looked down his body. He was slim and had a small cock with no hair whatsoever. He almost felt embarrassed about it because he was one of the last children in his class to get into puberty and it hadn’t had much of an effect on his body yet. Cyrus’ Hand touched his dick and he started to rub it a bit. It did get hard a bit and arousal rushed through his body. Before he realized what he was doing he was leaning in the shower, desperately waiting for the picture of Jason Grey and his partner to load again, hand around his cock and moving quickly. His muscles tensed as he tried to cum but nothing came out.

Annoyed and frustrated he let his hand fall down und slowly sat down in the shower. He glanced around the room as if to distract himself from the movement of his hand which slowly moved under his cock and tapped against his butthole. It was tied and didn’t seem willing to give in when he pressed one finger against it. How can someone fit another guy’s dick in there he wandered.

“I dont know how to put the finger in,” he texted Richard without even thinking about it.

“Where are you”

“In the shower”

“Do you have some shampoo or soap? Use that around your butthole and on your finger. Trust me, its safe”

Cyrus put down his phone to follow the instructions, Richard’s chat still opened. He didn’t know what was driving him but he really wanted to try it now that he was here. He opened his mother’s shampoo bottle and used a big portion on his fingers and let them circle his butthole. Then eventually he just pressed with his index finger and it slit past the ring of muscle inside. It was hot inside and felt weird. He pressed his finger lightly against the walls he felt, turned it a bit and moaned automatically. The muscles that had tried to push him out now seemed to hold on tight now that he had pressed inside further.  
Nervously he looked down as if he couldn’t believe what he was doing. Then he picked up the cellphone.

“I put my finger in. It feels weird”

“Really? Prove it ;)”

Cyrus took a deep breath and forced himself to take a picture of his finger half buried in his own ass. He slowly started moving it to give himself a feeling for it while sending the picture to Richard.

“Oh god, that’s so hot. Your cock looks so perfect, little one.”

A push notification. Richard sent him 80$. He was keeping his promise and Cyrus got excited. He just earned 80$ by sending two pictures!

“Do you want to earn more?”

“Yes!”

“Come to the park tomorrow around six. You know the fountain? I’ll be waiting there. And tell a friend you’re meeting up with another friend there. But not your parents. This must be a secret.”

He understood without explanation that this was something his mother wouldn’t like. He just sent a thumbs up in reply and then quickly removed the finger to put the phone away. The blonde boy felt overwhelmed by everything that was happening, the new sensation of arousal, touching his own butt and fingering it a bit, the money paid - and also Richard.

After showering and brushing his teeth, he looked at pictures of Jason Grey again and started rubbing himself under the blanket until he felt his muscles tense up. He moaned quietly into his pillow and kept his hand around his cock until he fell asleep after what felt like an eternity.


End file.
